Welcome to Kuroshitsuji
by animeissimplythebest
Summary: "Yes. We're in the world of Kuroshitsuji. And I think that Sebastian's the one driving the carriage.""You don't think-""We're going to meet Ciel Phantomhive." I said, mentally cursing, not wanting to work for Ciel. And with that, we sent off into the night, the soft trotting of the horses being heard in the car. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL for all people who actually like reading this
1. Intro

**New story! This is the "intro" I guess... Some ideas were my friend's (I think). My friend is in this I give her a name in the 1st chapter - Sylvia Mockingjay. I've gotta find a name for myself now, if you excuse me. X3 Everything else shall be explained later *evil laugh* Gomenosai. ~ animeissimplythebest**

* * *

**(Not part of the story) Why do 104 people view this but only 58 read the 1st chapter?! O.o (October 7, 2013; 5:45) ~ animeissimplythebest**

* * *

**Why the hell do you guys read this and 'X' out? I mean, read the second chapter, please! (I'm and idiot. October 8, 4:40)~ animeissimplaythebest**

* * *

**PLEASE READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! (October 13, 9:32 pm) ~ animeissimplythebest**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ohaiyo, minna! First chapter. I need 1 review, okay? I'm practically begging on my knees right now. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

-My POV (don't have a name for myself yet xD)-

I was at a sleepover, sitting on the floor, eating popcorn, and watching Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) with my friend. We had watched the first few episodes, and were getting ready to go sleep (at 11:50). I lied down on the floor, since there was no extra bed and it wasn't my house. We soon fell asleep, but my friend woke me up.

"Hey, hey, hey, wake up, wake up, wake-"

"I'M AWAKE GOD DAMN IT!"

"Oh."

"Don't you 'oh' me!"

"Fine. Whatever."

I opened my eyes, looked around, and lied back down. I blinked. I sat straight up and looked around-wide eyed. I had no idea where we were!

"Jay?" I asked looking straight into my friend's blue eyes. Her black hair was floating in the wind, like clouds in the sky, and I felt my silver hair also was. My hair though, unlike hers, changed colors with my mood. Silver was really neutral,since I didn't know how I felt, really.

"Yeah?" she said, looking into my silver ones.

"Where are we?"

"You don't recognize this place?"

I shook my head, "no."

"We fell from the sky and into the place."

"But there's nothing here!" I looked around back into the trees and grass. We were in a forest - a big one, apparently. It was like we were a piece of thread in a shirt. The sky was grey with little tints of orange peeking through some of the black clouds in the South, though not very visible because of all the f'in trees. "So, do you want to walk around? Find a way out? And why are we wearing boys' clothes from the Victorian Era in London?"

"How. The. Hell. Should. I. Know." she said slapping my face with every word. "But would you rather wear poofy pink ribbony and frilly dresses?" "I thought so," she said after I shook my head 'no'.

"Let's go find a town or something."

"Alright."

"I'm starving."

"I am too, but we don't have any money, and you just ate."

"But I'm HUNGRY!"

"So. Am. I. BUT AT LEAST I'M NOT WHINING LIKE A LITTLE FIVE YEAR OLD!"

"I think five year olds would be offended by that."

"Anyone would be offended being compared to you."

"THAT'S SO MEAN!"

"I'm not rude, I'm honest."

"That's my phrase!" I whined.

We somehow found our way into a town, people kept looking at us since we had boys' clothes and wondering why haven't our parents yelled at us yet, and where were they. It was late, so late in fact, that all the people staring at us had gone home. We were walking when all of a sudden there was a carriage, that hadn't been there the second before, had stopped. We turned around, seeing a black-haired butler with red eyes, wearing a black trousers, a six button double-breasted tailcoat, and a grey vest.

"What are two ladies like yourselves doing outside so late?"

"I-"

"I mean _we_," she said, glaring at me for slapping her," are lost and in need of a job."

"You won't find any jobs this late, miladies. Except for the one I will offer you."

"You'd really do that?" I asked, not thinking it was possible.

"Yes. But first, you would have to meet my master."

"Okay." we said.

He opened up the the carriage door, and we stepped in.

"I just realized where we are." I said looking at Jay.

"Really?!"

"Yes. We're in the world of Kuroshitsuji. And I think that Sebastian's the one driving the carriage."

"You don't think-"

"We're going to meet Ciel Phantomhive." I said, mentally cursing, not wanting to work for Ciel. And with that, we sent off into the night, the soft trotting of the horses being heard in the carriage.

* * *

**So, how was it? I personally think anyone could have done better. I've been listening to Vocaloid (Witch Hunt) this past what, 50 minutes, maybe? Give me a review and you get mental candy from me. If you actually laughed or even ****_smiled_**** during this,** **I'm not really sure of what I'm trying to say. Anyways, Thank you if you actually read this! ;) ~ animeissimplythebest**


	3. Chapter 2

**Arigato for 1 review. Not a lot of people have read my story so far. Is it stupid or something? Anyways here's chapter** **2. And I still don't have a name for myself. I'm a total idiot. *facepalm* I don't own anything (disclaimer thingy majiger) ana I forgot to write it last time. **

* * *

- My POV-

The stillness of the night around a mansion was broken by a carriage's horses, and, though the horses weren't very loud, at a stillness of a night like this, it was like a blood curling scream in a horror movie. I was in the carriage and we were almost there. I wasn't to wake Jay up, just to see if Sebastian would, but I quickly changed my mind. As I was about to wake her up, the carriage stopped, and since I wasn't really used to these things, I fell. I mentally slapped myself for being such an idiot, but at least _someone_ was now awake.

"Is it morning yet?" Jay asked, rubbing her eyes.

"No."

"Then why'd you wake me up?"

"I didn't want you to sleep in a carriage."

"Well, I did."

"Well, too bad."

Just as she was about to say something, probably swears directed for me, the door opened.

"We have arrived." Sebastian said, holding his hand out for one of us. I let Jay take it, just because she "loved" him, and just because I could get out myself. As she took his hand, I could have sworn she blushed and giggled a little. '_Of course,'_ I thought, mentally slapping myself, _'she would only do that when he is around. I've got to prepare for more of this shit, and hope I don't do something like that.'_ I had already gotten out of the carriage, only to see her holding his arm, as if trying to make him lead her inside. _'You idiot.'_ I thought.

We walked over to the mansion, Jay still holding onto Sebastian's arm, and poor Sebastian trying to pry her off of him. I stuffed my laughter back into myself before I exploded like a volcano. He knocked on the door. A cherry-red haring girl with pigtails had opened it. She wore a cerulean dress with matching buttons, white pinafore with ruffles around the shoulders, brown knee-high boots, and long, black stockings that are held up by a garter belt.

"Sebastian." she said, in a clumsy voice while blushing. "Who are these two girls?"

"They will be new maids for the Young Master."

"Oh!" she exclaimed grabbing _my_ cheek like an aunt would, squeezing it. "I'm so happy! I won't be the only girl anymore, no I won't!"

"You will meet the Young Master tomorrow, since he is most likely asleep." Sebastian said, who had finally managed to pry off his newest fangirl. He leaned in to the maid's ear, and whispered something, even though we could still hear it. "Mey-Rin, please lead these two to their rooms."

"Hai!" Mey-Rin exclaimed blushing an even darker shade of red than her own hair. She grasped our hands into hers and we went upstairs. About five minutes after walking around what seemed like a maze, with an endless chatterbox as our "guide", we arrived at our destination. She let go of our hands and opened the door. I had to share the room with Jay, since it was too big for only one person. Mey-Rin wuickly walked over to a drawer and pulled out two nightgowns.

"Here!" she exclaimed. "What are your names!?"

"Arigato," Jay said "and my name is Sylvia Mockingjay, but you can just call me Sylvie. Not Jay. Only call me Jay if I tell you 'you can'."

"Pretty! What about yours?"

"Azraella." I answered, half asleep already.

"Beautiful! Goodnight; I hope to see you girls tomorrow!" she squealed, leaving me with the urge to cover my oversensitive ears. After she left, I put on the nightgown and went to one of the two beds with a headache.

"Goodnight, _Azraella_." Jay said, and I knew right away that she was smirking all the way across the room.

"Shut up. I couldn't think of a different name."

"I noticed."

"Then why emphasize?"

"Because I can."

"Says the person who was giggling and blushing around Sebastian." I felt something hit my face, not being able to see in the pitch black room. I think she threw her shoe at me. I was about to yell at her when I heard her peacefully snoring. _'And that's how the cookie crumbles.'_ I thought to my self, as I shut my eyes and threw the shoe next to my bed._ 'Hurray, tomorrow I will meet -ass himself.' _I thought, before going into my own deep sleep, not wanting tomorrow to come.

* * *

**Was it good? I need a review, and I don't want the same person to. I guess I'll just start the 3rd chapter, though.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I figured out how to put up more chapters! xD I don't own anything!(No matter how much I want to!) Anyways, enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

-My POV-

"Azrealla_._ Wake up, sleepy ass."I awakened and "tried" to open my eyes.

"I can't open my eyes," I said groggily.

"You can't or do you just not want to?" Jay asked poking *punching* me hard in the ribs.

"What the fuck? I'm awake, I'm awake!" I yelled sitting straight up hitting her head with mine.

"Well, the whole world doesn't need to hear that, do they?"

"I guess not."

"Great. Well, breakfast is ready."

"I'm not hungry." I said, laying back down, while my stomach decided to growl and prove me wrong.

"'I'm not hungry' my ass. Your starving since I am, and you eat at least once in between two of my meals." she then took the cover off of me and threw it on the floor. Then she pushed me onto the floor, where I fell face-flat like a pancake.

_'Ouch,'_ I thought. _' my face hurts now.' _

"What are we supposed to wear anyways?" I asked, ignoring the pain in my face that felt like a bunch of needles.

"Mey-Rin took our clothes and left us some dresses." I glared at her.

"You didn't perhaps _ask_ her to leave these dresses did you?"

"No. She must have took them when we were asleep."

We sighed and looked at the dresses. Hers was a strapless short dress, the top black, and the bottom blue (

t/FOREVER-21-Blue-Black-Strapless-Short-Dress-Juni or-Sz-S-Sweetheart-Neckline-/00/s/NjQwWDQ4MA==/$(KGrHqZ,!rIE+8zPZ3H1BP+yDt6(jg~~60_ ) Then I looked at mine. It was also a short dress, with silver sequins and white ruffled fabric below it ( images/products/1_176395_FS_ imagine silver and white)

"I'm not wearing this." I stated.

"I don't want to wear this either but we don't have any other clothes."

"But they're too short!"

I whined and complained so much that she just threw the dress at me.

"WEAR IT AND QUIT COMPLAINING!" she yelled, making me yelp. Jay yelling wasn't a good thing. It was even worse if I did, or that's what she told me after her 6 year old brother peed his pants when he heard me yelling upstairs. He said that I was the scariest person alive, though he didn't realize I was right there next to his bigger sister. Probably because my hair and eyes changed from silver and white to a bloody red. I quickly put the dress on, cursing both mentally and out loud.

"Let's go." Jay said, pulling on my arm, as I tried to make that damned dress longer by stretching it. It didn't work.

We got lost on the way and started arguing. We somehow had gotten outside into the we had found our clothes already cleaned and dried. We somehow managed to find our way back into our room and quickly, we changed clothes. We left to look for the dining room, but we had found Ciel's study room instead. We left. And we got lost again.

-Ciel's POV-

In the morning, after serving breakfast, Sebastian said two girls were lost, found him, and accepted his offer for a job in my mansion. _My_ masion. He shouldn't be doing such idiotic things, though he said they want to be maids. I don't really want two Mey-Rin clones, but he did what had to be done. And as if that wasn't bad enough, he let them sleep here, in _my_ mansion.

"Sebastian." I whispered before the butler came.

"Yes, Young Master?" the butler asked calmly.

"Send in the two girls that you found yesterday."

"Yes, Young Master." he left, wanting to find them as quickly as possible.

- My POV-

"We've been wandering around this damned garden forever." I whined, poking Jay in the ribs.

"It's all _your_ fault. I didn't want to be late, but_ you_ wouldn't stop complaining! Now we're lost and I'm so hungry I could eat these stupid plants." Jay most likely wanted to strangle me for what I''ve done, and it wouldn't be pretty. She was like a princess - you promise something and the next minute you know she'd rip your head off from impatience. If she wanted something, she wanted it _now_. Not later, not tomorrow, not next week, _now_. And if she didn't get what she wanted from you, I'd just hope you run really fast.

I touched a flower and watched it droop and wither away. Flowers just hate me, I guess. 'Oh man,' I thought. 'Finny's gonna kill me for this.'

"Still having problems with nature, I see." Jay said.

"I bet if you cooked a cake right now, it would be delicious." I said sarcastically.

"It's not my fault the whole kitchen burns down when I cook!"

"And it's not my fault flowers die when I touch them!"

"At least I can wash clothes!"

"My mother never taught me how! And at least I don't have herpetophobia and arachnephobia!"

"At least I'm not friends with dangerous animals claiming they talk to me!"

"THEY! DO!"

"They do not."

"They do, too"

"They so do not."

"They so do, too."

"They so don't."

"They totally don't."

"They totally do-"

"Ha!" I laughed. "If you say so yourself." She "poked" me in the ribs - hard.

"Let's just find our way back."

"Fine."

- Sebastian's POV-

I have been looking for the two ladies for four hours already. I have no idea where they could have gone to. They could not have run away from here, because I can still feel their presence. I only have to find them.

* * *

**So how was it? OCs have issues now, right? Jay blows up the the whole house when cooking - I'd hate to be in ****_that_**** house. Goodnight, I'm gonna watch Code Geass now. ~ animeissimplythebest**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you for 3 more reviews! Hilarious stuff, eh? I love you guys~! Enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

-Ciel's POV-

I have absolutely no clue where that butler is. I knew he wasn't slacking off, though. _'At least I didn't think so... Would he really?... He wouldn't dare... But I have known him for a very long time. and he doesn't disobey.'_ I thought, getting back to the pile of shit - I mean paperwork that awaits me.

-Sebastian's POV-

I've been looking _forever_. When someone says something like that they don't really mean it, but when I say it, you'd better accept it. I was in the mansion right now, still looking, but with a little bit of irritation. I was walking when I bumped into Mey-Rin. Mey-Rin fell down onto the floor on her butt. I gave her my hand, and after a long moment of awkward silence, she took it.

"Hey, Mey-Rin," I whispered into her ear making her have a tomato-colored face. "Have you seen the two ladies from yesterday? They have gone missing and the Young Master is rather... displeased." I got up and dusted myself, then helped her up, and her face became redder - if that was even possible.

"I have not. I did find their clothes, which were drying, gone, yes, I did!" Mey-Rin exclaimed.

"Thank you, Mey-Rin." I said, and I was off, to look outside, and once again, leaving a blushing maid behind.

-My POV-

We were still outside, even after arguing and yelling random shit to each other, like insults. We were closer to the house, at least we thought we were.

Jay pointed her finger at me. "This is all your fault."

"Yeah, it is. Your right." I said, not really wanting to get into an argument being sleepier every second.

"What's wrong with you?! You would never say something unless-" I dropped into the same pitch-black world of a knocked-out person.

-Finny's POV-

I was taking care of the garden and going to the other side of it, when I saw two girls, the silver-haired one laying on the ground as if she had been knocked-out. I quickly went there, only to have the black-haired one yell at me.

"Don't just stand there like an idiot, Finny! Even though you are one, doesn't mean you should act like one! GET SEBASTIAN!"

That last comment almost killed my eardrums._ 'She's really scary... scary and pretty. I wonder about her friend, tough.'_ I thought but shook it out of my mind. I don't know who these girls were, but I've got to get Sebastian. I ran inside, looking for him. My legs were pounding out of pain, but I continued to run, until I saw the black-clad butler himself.

"Sebastian!" I yelled, and even a deaf person could know I was worried by the look I had plastered onto my face. "There are two girls in the garden, and one of them fainted!" Sebastian just nodded and he went off to the garden.

-Sylvia's POV-

I kept shaking Azrealla for what seemed like hours, my hands were already going numb. Finny had left and I was waiting for the demonic butler. I saw him come, and I frantically kept shouting the same thing over and over again.

"Sebastian! Sebastian! Sebastian! Sebastian! Sebas-" something, of rather _someone_ tapped my shoulder.

"Hush, child. You're loud enough to wake up the dead." I looked around. Who was talking to me?

"Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm right next to you, you noob." I looked at Azrealla. She had awakened, and was pretty pissed off at me. "Why do my shoulders feel like they've been run over by a train?" she asked, her eyes looking through my soul.

"You did it again."

"I didn't. But that would mean-"

"Yeah. But I don't know what'll happen."

"What will happen?" a voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Sebastian.

"Something bad will happen and always causes Azrealla to do that."

"Oh."

"When do we finally meet Ci-" I asked getting "poked in the ribs and receiving a glare from her, oh, how thoughtful. " ."

"Right now."

"Eh? What?" I said, being picked up by Sebastian, while Azreallla had already gotten up and leaving. I started blushing like Mey-Rin. _'Calm down, you're going to make a fool of yourself if you do that.' _And with that thought in mind, we three set our course to Ciel's study room.

* * *

**Who liked this? It's, like, every chapter is longer than the previous one. I'm not really sure if that's correct, though. I forgot to say, I will TRY to update everyday, if not one chapter, then two. I am now going to get started on the next one. Arigato, minna, and review (but only if you want to) ~ animeissimplaythebest**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ohaiyo! I have NO clue why my chapters are so short. I guess I'm just too lazy. Birthday hugs all around, it's my birthday! Hurray? Hell nawh. Anyway, here's the next chapter! I do not own Kuroshitsuji, or what I say to Ciel later and laugh with Jay.**

* * *

-My POV-

Jay, Sebastian, and I were _finally_ heading to Ciel's study room. Jay had told me, about a minute ago, that she had met Finny. We were already at our destination, and Sebastian opened the door.

"Why didn't you come earlier?!" Ciel yelled.

_'I have to control myself and not hit him, Arzealla do not hit him, do not hit him, do not hit-'_ I thought, though the anger inside of me quickly died down. I looked at Sebastian, only to find him not there anymore. I should have known since Jay had stopped giggling and blushing. 'I'm a total idiot.' I thought. I knew that Jay would stop doing that now, because she only did it 'cause she met him."Because you're a perverted bastard, and a pork fried chicken of a man." 2 confused looks popped up - one from Sebastian and the other from Ciel. While Jay and I were on the floor laughing our damned asses off.

"What the fuck does that mean?!" Jay yelled to me.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?!" I yelled back, still laughing.

After the laughter _(extremely)_ slowly died down, Jay and I started laughing all over again, and it took Sebastian about half an hour to calm us down again.

A sigh could be heard, an _extremely_ loud one, it was coming from Ciel. Everybody stopped what they were doing, and looked back at Ciel.

"What do you need, pretty boy?" I asked, smirking as Jay tried not to giggle. I'm not sure if Ciel was offended or not, but I think he was.

"Sebastian, go get some Earl Grey Tea and-"

"CHOCOLATE!" Jay and I yelled getting another annoyed sigh out of Ciel.

"Yes my Lord, and Misses." Sebastian said before walking off t the kitchen.

"Hell yeah!" we yelled, high-fiving each other, getting a _third_ sigh from the grumpy ass sitting across from us.

"You do know the reason I called you here, right?" he asked, piercing through our souls with his cold, emotionless eyes.

"To talk to us like an asshole?" I asked, in question, expecting him to slap me like he slapped Elizabeth. And he did try, until I caught his hand and kicked him in his groin, while he fell down to the floor in pain. I could hear him whisper 'Sebastian,' even though it was so quiet. And at that exact moment, the butler came to save his master.

"What happened, Master?" Sebastian asked, and Ciel pointed his finger at me. Sebastian started walking towards me, but Jay ran over to me, and started walking over to Sebastian. She tripped and fell on-top of Sebastian and before I knew it, I had tripped on Jay, making her kiss Sebastian in the process. Jay didn't push me off of her, she couldn't - because I was already running out the door.

-Ciel's POV-

After I was kicked in my groin by the silver-haired girl (and expiriencing a lot of god damned pain), I had called Sebastian, and watched as Azrealla trip on of Jay, who was on-top of Sebastian, making them kiss in the process. Before I knew it, Azrealla had ran out the door. To where? I don't really know. I watched as Jay quickly got up and ran out the door trying to find Azrealla.

"Would you like me to after them, Young Master?" Sebastian asked, already dusting himself when I saw something pink on his cheeks. Could it be... he was blushing? I shook the thought out of my head, and nodded my head, watching Sebastian leave. _'These two really are interesting.'_ I thought, trying to get up. _'Damn, that girl kicks hard.'_

-My POV-

I was running from Jay, who apparently was running from Sebastian, when I saw a little black kitten. I ran to it, and by the time it noticed me, I had already picked it up and was nuzzling its silky fur with my cheek.

"So soft and furry." I whispered.

_'Well, did you think my fur would be rough like sandpaper?'_ the cat hissed at me.

"No. But you mind if I take you back with me?"

_'Where?'_ a bit of curiosity had entered its voice.

"To the Phantomhive mansion. Don't worry, you'll be safe there, a butler is a cat lover."

_'Alright. But only because I have no other place to go to.'_

"Well then, let's go." I whispered, carrying the kitty back the way I came there in the first place.

_'How can you understand me?'_ the black kitten looked up at me with its lime green eyes. ( . or . )

"I just can, and I'm glad I can." I whispered softly into its ear and kept on walking until I was back at the mansion. I brought it back because a) I knew Sebastian and Jay would both be happy about it, b) I knew Ciel is allergic to them, and c) because I'm just that evil.

* * *

**I am truly evil. I DO NOT HATE CIEL! I think he's pretty cute actually. x3 I'm gonna start the next chapter now. ~ animeissimplythebest**


	7. Chapter 6

**I put up a poll xD 'cause I'm just that crazy. I don't own Kuroshitsuji! Arigato, minna, and enjoy the 5th chapter!** **Thank you for views and reviews! My friend is on Quotev, her username is angel with a shotgun (I love that song!) profile - ** 26978195

* * *

-My POV-

I went strait to Ciel's study room, still holding the kitten. I knocked on the door, and came in before he said 'no!' or something. As I opened the door, I heard Ciel start sneezing and smirked._ 'I'm so evil.'_ I thought, putting the kitten down, closing the door, and quietly but quickly running away. I heard him yell Sebastian all the way across the hall in my room - well Jay owned the half you didn't.

-Ciel's POV-

I was in my study room when I heard the door open. I didn't look up. Then, I sneezed. I looked up, knowing that I was never sick around this time of year, and saw a black cat with green eyes, and it had a note attached to the collar on its neck. I sneezed a bunch of more times and finally yelled, "Sebastian!" and was pretty sure everyone in the building heard. Hell, I _knew_ they heard because everyone ran in at the same time - well almost everyone. The silver-haired girl was missing. Her friend was just looking around, wondering where her friend was.

"I'll be right back!" I heard her yell, through all of my sneezes.

"Sebastian! Get that horrid thing out of here!" I yelled so loudly through even more sneezes, about to throw a book at the cat.

"Yes, Young Master." I heard him say, as he picked up the cat and left with it - well, until the cat jumped out of his arms and ran back into the room and onto my desk. I started sneezing even worse than before, and looked up to see Jay running in.

"I can't find Azrealla!" she cried. She pointed to me. "Its all your fault! If you hadn't tried to slap her, I bet she would still be here!" Then, out of the blue, everyone started arguing about the cat and what to with it. I was the only one to notice Azrealla, who had apparently been there the whole time, go to the cat. _'Figures.'_ I thought. She took the cat and immediately everybody stopped talking and spun around to look at her.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Jay yelled angrily.

"First, calm. The. Fuck. Down. Second, I was here the whole time. Therefore, your argument is invalid." That sure shut Jay up. Azrealla whispered something to the cat - woah, woah, woah, whispered?! And the cat nodded - it nodded! What kind of sorcery is this?!

"Can you talk to cats?" I asked, trying to keep from yelling it.

"Yeah, though I can talk with any animal." she said smiling._ 'She has a nice smile... Wait, what the hell am I thinking?!'_ I yelled the last part in my head. We all watched her leave. To where? I haven't got a clue.

-My POV-

I walked out with the kitten.

_'Why'd you ruin the fun? You are so not fun.'_ The cat hissed.

"Good I'm not supposed to be."

_'That's just sad.'_

"Shut up."

_'Make me.'_

"I will, by strangling you."

_'Don't even try.'_

"Then shut up."

_'Fine.'_

We went to the door, about to go outside when I saw an immense package standing right there in front of me, I felt it also because I walked right into it.

_'What the hell?'_ the cat asked, rubbing its nose which was hurt.

"It's a package."

_'I know that, dumbass, but what's inside?'_

"I think I know."

_'Really what is it?'_ the cat asked, perking up.

"I don't know."

_'Fuck you.'_

"Should I get Ciel or Sebastian or both?" I asked the cat, looking into its eyes.

_'How the hell should I know?'_

"I just thought you might." I said, noticing something. It was a gift tag. "To:Ciel," I whispered. "I'm going to get him."

"Why would you get me?" I turned around, only to come face-to-face with Ciel.

"This package is for you."

"Oh. I wonder what it is."

"I do, too."

"Well do you want me to open it?"

"I don't really care what you do with it."

_'Mean.'_

"Oh, shut up."

"I never said anything."

"How come your not sneezing?"

"I don't know."

"It's weird; you being next to a cat and not sneezing, you know?"

"Yeah. I wonder why."

I sneezed. Both the cat and Ciel looked at me. "What?" I asked rubbing my nose.

"You sneeze like a kitten." Ciel said.

"I'm not sure if I should be offended by that. Hey, look! There's a note with it!" I reached for it and read it out loud.

"Dear my lovely Ciel, I heard you've gotten two new maids! I was told by Alois Trancy that-" Ciel ripped the paper out of my hands and read it himself.

"Well, _someone_ doesn't like Alois." I said, looking into his eyes, even though he was glaring at me.

"Do you like him?"

"No."

"I'm confused now."

"Well, too bad. It's not my problem."

"Well, go make dinner."

"Who do you think I am?!"

"My maid."

"Oh, right. Can I make chocolate cake, 'Young Master'?"

"As long as you don't burn the kitchen along with it, I suppose its okay."

"Thanks." I said, and walked off, knowing this wasn't going to end well, I had clearly seen on the paper that Alois was making a ball and had invited Ciel, Sebastian, and the 'two new maids.'

* * *

**What did you guys think? Let me know! The poll is on my profile (I think). and BE PATIENT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! Ariagto, minna ~ animeissimplythebest**


	8. Chapter 7

**Woah! Last chapter had almost 1,000 words! I'm excited. Anyway, I don't own anything and never will. But you guys know that already so I think it's safe to say I won't write that anymore. 618 views! Woah! Please excuse this craziness and enjoy this totally anti-crazy chapter.**

* * *

-My POV-

So, I was cooking dinner, right? Wrong. I can't cook. I have a special talent to making food, though. I can make food out of air - I simply wish for it and it appears, that way I can have _way_ more free time._ 'What should I make? What should I make? What should I make?'_ I thought, as thousands and thousands of recipes I had seen long away were popping in and out of my mind.

_'You can always make consommé.' _

"What the hell is that?!"

_'Soup.'_

"No."

_'Then what_ are _you going to make?'_

"I don't know." I said putting my face in my hands.

_'Well, you need to get over it in less than an hour.'_

"It would take me a split second to make it."

"Bragging to the cat, Miss Azrealla?" I turned around and saw Sebastian in the doorway.

"Do you have any suggestion for dinner?" I asked.

"Make whatever you can, though-"

"Do you like French food?" I asked, interrupting him, and looking at the look of confusion on his face, laughing a little.

"Forget I asked, but I'll make something French." I said, shooing him away from the kitchen. He left and I started thinking about French things.

_'Why French food?'_

"I don't know, it was the first thing that popped up in my head."

_'Oh. Make French fries!'_

"French fries aren't French."

_'I know but-'_

"How do you even know about French fries? They weren't invented yet."

_'...'_

"..."

_'...'_

"You just wanted fries, and you put French in front of it?"

_'...'_

"..."

_'Yeah.'_

I sighed. "Alright."

_'Yeah!'_

I imagined fries and fried chicken. Jay was going to kill me, saying dinner is supposed to be "fancy" and shit like that. All I had to do was wait for dinner.

-Time skip; same POV-

Everyone was waiting for dinner. _'God, this will be embarrassing.'_ I thought.

"Jay!" I yelled from the kitchen. She came about five minutes later, covered in... dirt?!

"Been working in the garden?"

"Yeah. I've got a 'green thumb,' unlike _someone_ in this room."

"We're the only ones in this room."

"I know. That's why I said that."

"Mean!"

"Whatever. What did you want?"

"You like French fries?"

"I love 'em!"

"Good. That's dinner and fried chicken."

"I'm hungry now."

"You weren't before?"

"I was, I just didn't know what you'd- IS THAT CHOCOLATE CAKE?!" she yelled the last part so loudly, I half expected Ciel to come here and fire us.

"Yep."

"I never knew you could make stuff like that."

"Well, I can. And don't drool over the cake." I said, and she whined.

"I want to eat it now!"

"Then get Ciel's ass down here!"

"Hai!" she yelled, running upstairs so fast, leaving a trail of fire behind her. I sweat-dropped. I put everything on the table and everything went black.

-Ciel's POV-

I heard Jay yell 'IS THAT CHOCOLATE CAKE?!' and I covered my ears. I was working and my stomach growled._ 'I'm hungry.'_ I thought._ ' But what if Azrealla didn't finish making dinner, yet? I only gave her an hour, I would be surprised if-'_

"CIEL PHANTOMHIVE!" Jay yelled at me bursting into the room, and my thoughts broke in half, while she pulled on my arm so hard I had no choice but to follow. She ran to the kitchen, and I was flying in the air after her. I looked at my plate and saw food already on it. Every plate was filled with food, and a plate next to it had a piece of chocolate cake. I saw a blue paper and wondered what it was. I guess Jay did too, since she stopped and snatched it. She read it and frowned.

"This is your fault!" she yelled waving the paper in my face. "Read it!"

"Fine!" I yelled, snatching the paper.

_If you want your maid back, come to me, Bassy!_

I frowned. Sebastian was_ not_ going to be happy. And if he was, that would be disgusting.

-My POV-

I woke up, only to see Grell swooning and drooling over Sebastian, who was being chased around, courtesy of a red-haired weirdo. I saw Jay with Ciel, all the way in the back, and I sat up slowly and groggily. Everybody just looked at me while I yawned, scratched my head, and fell back down again, going to sleep.

- Time skip-

I woke up, mainly because something - or someone was holding me. I pretended to be asleep, and didn't open my eyes. We were in a carriage, and I knew that because it started moving. I was too lazy to open my eyes, so I used my hand and touched the person's face. _'Hair, ear, eye, nose, eye-patch... wait a second, eye-patch?!'_ I thought._ 'I on Ciel's shoulder! Jay would tease me and keep saying stuff like "he loves you," or "he likes you," and stuff like that.' _ I opened my eyes and slowly moved to the other side of the carriage. We turned left and he leaned on my shoulder._ 'Aw, great.'_ I thought. _'Now _he_ might kill me, too.'_ And we rode off into the night.

* * *

**Well, that was horrible. I had tennis, so I wrote about 700 words yesterday, and edited it today. Arigato, minna ~ animeissimplythebest**


	9. Chapter 8

**Enjoy chapter 8. Last time I checked, only 1 view for the newest chapter... I see how you want it to be...**

* * *

-My POV-

We were _still_ in this damned carriage and I was about to go crazy. Why? Because Ciel was leaning on my shoulder and Elizabeth would kill me. Stupid, bubbly bitch. I, of course, knew what the present was. How? Because it talked... It_ talked_. Which only mean one thing... an animal._ 'I can't take it!'_ I yelled in my head with frustration._ 'Just push him off, Azrealla... Push him off!' _And, I listened to my thoughts and pushed him... and he fell on the floor...

"What the hell was that for?!" Ciel yelled.

"Well, you had to wake up someday, Sleeping Beauty." I stated simply, receiving a glare. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked, this time confusion on his face instead of anger.

"You look so cute when you're angry or confused." I said, laughing harder every time I looked at him.

"I'm confused..."

"That's great, and it's not my problem, either."

"Mean!" someone said before Ciel could, and I looked across, just to see Jay.

"I'm not rude; I'm honest."

"So many lies!" she yelled, throwing a shoe at me.

"Why do you always throw your shoe at me!"

"'Cause I can."

"Well, stop it, because your feet smell like shit!"

"Make me."

"Oh, I-" I felt someone's hand on my mouth, and it was Ciel's.

"Aw, thanks Ciel!" Jay called out, hurting my oversensitive ears.

"You're welcome. You guys were getting annoying-" I bit his hand.

"Ouch!" he screamed, making me smile.

-Ciel's POV-

I was just sitting there, like an idiot, while they were conversing.

"Dinner was great." Jay said, changing the whole subject.

"It was? I never even got to eat it..." I felt something in my heart when she said that, her voice was a bit sad, and even a cold and emotionless person would cry if she did.

"Well, I ate all of it, so..."

"Did you see the note?"

"What note?"

"The Death Note. Okay, no just kidding, the that came with the package."

"Oh, that one? Yeah, I did. I don't want to meet them though."

"I don't either. I don't think anyone would even _want_ to meet Alois."

"Do you play an instrument?" I asked out of the blue.

"I don't." Jay said, while I looked at her.

"I know I asked you before."

"I don't play anything." Azrealla's quiet voice said.

"Oh."

"Lair!" Jay yelled, startling me, but obviously not her.

"You're lying to me?" I asked, dumbfounded.

She hesitated before saying," I'm not really that good, so I won't play anything."

"But, what instrument do you play?"

"The piano."

"Oh." was all I said, while my mind was trying to figure out what to do to make her play the piano during the ball.

"But Jay is lying, too!"

"I am not!"

"You are, too!"

They stuck their tongues out at each other. They behaved like children for the rest of the ride, meaning more useless arguments, but some of them were actually funny. We were going to the manor, and the ride was pretty boring.

-My POV-

I had already stopped arguing with Jay. We were already back at the manor, and Ciel was finally going to open up the present.

"Just open it, God damn it!" Jay yelled, while I sweat dropped.

"Patience, child." I said.

"Never!"

"It was worth a shot." I said shrugging.

"But seriously, can you just open it? Or do you want me to rip you into shreds?" I half yelled, but not too angrily, just so my hair wouldn't change color.**(Did you forget about that?)**

"I will, okay?" Ciel said calmly, though everyone there could tell he was a little bit scared.

"Then open it already!" Jay and I both yelled, as Ciel quickly ripped off the wrapping paper as fast as possible. And, there, in the living room, in a cage, stood a living... horse?!

_'What the fuck?!'_ I thought, looking closely at a pink sparkly horse._ 'That looks horrible! Poor horse.'_

_'Uh, hello, mere humans..'_ the horse with uncertainty. I walked over to it.

"Hello." I whispered, after I was close to it, where the others couldn't hear what i was saying.

_'You can understand me?'_

"Of course!"

_'Can you take this paint off?'_

"How do you look without the paint?"

_'I am white with a black and blue mane.'_

"Sounds cool. Wait a second okay?"

_'Alright.' _the horse sighed.

"Can Silvea have this horse?" I asked Ciel.** (I've been spelling the name wrong this whole time. :P)**

"Uh... Sure?" he responded, unsure why I wanted my friend to have a pink and purple-maned horse.

"Thank you, Young Master!" I said, bowing. When I looked up again, I could see something pink on his cheeks. _'He's blushing! Oh, damn. Elizabeth is _really_ gonna kill me now.'_ I thought.

"I don't want the horse!" Jay yelled, and the horse had a sad look in it's eyes.

"Calm the fuck down! I'm only doing what has to be done!"

"How is that something inevitable?!" she yelled back to me.

"When someone gives you a gift, never question them!"

"I still don't want it."

"Well, you're _gonna_ want it when I was the paint off."

"There's paint on it? I want him after you take it off." I face-palmed. This would be a_ long_ night before the ball. _'The ball is tomorrow. I should get sick and not go. But... I don't feel like it.'_ And with that thought, I washed the horse by a river, where the water was silver and glowing blue, reflecting off the moon.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Let me know! Please! *puppy dog eyes* Next chapter is the ball! Yea- no. I'm not as happy as I should be I guess. Penguins fly... in the water! Anyways, pigs fly also... in the mud! Whatever, wait for the next chapter! Elizabeth is gonna be super jealous! ~ animeissimplythebest**


	10. Chapter 9

**God, I had too many tabs open so I have to rewrite this all over again! Enjoy this chapter! Or else! (I'm pissed, if you hadn't noticed)**

* * *

-My POV-

I woke up to the smell of feet - wait, scratch that - the smell of myself, the stench that was stuck to me like glue from yesterday. I sighed. It's the day of the ball and I was nervous. Why? Because I just am._ 'I'm tired. But I should go take a bath.'_ I thought. I sniffed myself. I smelled so horribly, I began to cough. At least I didn't wake Jay up. I knew my hair was orange, so I wore a hat. My hair turned like that right away because I was confused, stressed, and nervous. I left, took a shower, put on my nightgown again, and my hat, and went to the kitchen. I _completely_ forgot about my eyes.

-Sebastian's POV-

I was in the kitchen, waiting for the kettle to boil so I could take it to the young Earl. The door opened, and I looked up to see Azrealla still wearing her nightgown, but she was wearing a hat and her eyes were orange, but I didn't question it.

"What happened to your hair and eyes?" I asked, cautiously, remembering how much pain the Young Master was in when she kicked his groin. But, here she was, in a nightgown, walking and acting like a zombie that came back from the dead, and was half asleep.

"Nothing." she replied, covering her mouth as she yawned. I looked at her as she walked to the refrigerator, opened a milk carton, drank it all, and left.

"I'll be back in five minutes, so you have until then to get out of the kitchen. And then come back two minutes after that for the Young Master's breakfast. You just make the tea." she said, once again yawning, this time in the middle of the sentence, and left before I could protest.

-Time skip; My POV-

I walked down the hall again, this time coming across a familiar black kitten.

_'Good morning.'_ it said, and smiled.

"I don't see what's so good about it."

_'...'_

"Come with me to the kitchen."

_'What're you making today?'_

"Cookies, though they were invented in the 1930's."

_'Cool, sounds good.'_

"They are. Chocolate chip sound good to me."

We walked for a few minutes, and ended up in the kitchen. _'Think, think, think.'_ I thought to myself, picturing cookies, until the sweet scent of chocolate chips filled my nostrils. I opened my eyes. Freshly baked chocolate chip cookies, and they were still warm, too. I gave one to the cat and silently ate one myself, waiting for Sebastian. I had just jugged down two glasses of milk after eating about ten cookies, when I heard the door open. I spun around.

"You're late." I stated, looking at Sebastian. "But it's alright. Give these to Young Master, and the leftover ones to Mey-Rin, Finny, Bardroy, and Jay. You can eat some yourself if you want, too." I said, and watched him leave.

-Time skip; same POV-

I was walking around like an idiot, trying to find something to do. I walked to the kitchen since all I ate were cookies for breakfast. I heard horses from outside. _'Oh shit! The ball!'_ I thought. _'I'm_ not _wearing a fucking dress.'_ I "walked" to my room, and saw Jay in shorts and a T-shirt.

"Where'd you find a T-shirt?" I asked, obviously confused.

"I found it."

"Where?"

"Under your bed."

"How's that even possible?"

"Maybe you wished for it and it magically appeared, just like the food."

"Very funny." I said sarcastically. "But you might be right."

"I wish I was."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I yelled, already frustrated. I heard Ciel yelp.

"What the hell?"

"I think Elizabeth and Alois have arrived." I said, face palming. I quickly wished for a T-shirt and shorts... It worked!

"Cool!"

"I know, right?!"

"I helped you discover it- your hair ad eyes changed, and you have highlights and little specks!"

"What colors?"

"Blue-green eyes and hair. Doesn't that mean that you're pleased, somewhat relaxed, motivated, or flirtatious? Your highlights and the specks in your eyes are light either you're normal, alert, have no stress, are sensitive, jealous, envious, or guarded?"

"Yeah. I guess I'm normal, alert, pleased, and relaxed." I said, thinking. _'Definitely envious and jealous, too.'_ I shook it off, not wanting to get into a bad mood. We changed into shorts and T-shirts, then put on dresses. (make them have sleeves so T-shirts not visible! Mine: . ;Jay's: . . )

"Great..."

"This is horrible."

"I don't want to meet them."

"I don't either. But guess what? We have to."

We walked down really slowly, like turtles, and saw a boy with icy blue eyes and platinum blond hair, who had a cowlick, and a girl with emerald green eyes. The girl had waist-long, golden-blonde hair with a cowlick that has a slight curl in the front; the rest of the hair worn in two long was wearing and elegant dress that was accompanied by a headband,with a ribbon. She wore a red dress with pink roses and white ribbons and a red headband. The boy wore a long plum purple frock coat, a forest green vest with black lining and a black back, a white button-up shirt, black shorts, long black stockings, brown high heel boots with purple laces, and a charcoal ribbon tied around his neck.

They just stared at us, dumbfounded, until Ciel spoke up.

"These are the two new maids I was talking about, the ones which you invited." Ciel said, and I saw him trying to hide a blush from fiancee, who was clinging onto him like glue. I guessed she noticed, because she had a look of envy in her eyes. I then looked over at the boy, only to see him have... hearts as eyes? _'Oh, Kami. Help me!'_ I thought.

* * *

**Oh, God this is horrible... xD Shit! Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Hearty eyes! Ha ha. Whatever. C'ya next time! ~ animeissimplythebest**


	11. Chapter 10

**I felt I just ****_had_**** to start the next chapter. They didn't put the links in last chapter! Anyways, enjoy chapter 10!**

* * *

-Ciel's POV-

I was talking to my annoying fiancee, who had OCD and _had_ to make everything pink and "cute" about Jay and Azrealla. I heard some yelling from upstairs, stuff being thrown, probably Jay throwing a shoe at Azrealla, but decided to ignore it, since no one even heard a whisper from upstairs. So I was ignoring it, until I heard footsteps walking downstairs and looked up. I saw Jay in a blue dress with blue ruffles starting starting from her waist, and black ruffles peeking threw going down. Then I saw someone with her. I didn't know who it was, since she had light green hair with green-blue highlights, lime green eyes had green-blue specks, and light lime green ball gown, with sparkles on the top and ruffles from her waist. The dress had a silver music note on the side, and since only one person I knew always had clothes with a silver music note, I assumed this was Azrealla, but I didn't quite understand._ 'How did she change her eye color? And those specks in her eyes, how? Was that even possible? And her long, light green hair is beautiful, and those blue-green highlights! How could she have created those in such a short period of time? Sebastian told me that in the morning, he had seen her with orange eyes, and she had a tiny strand of orange hair from under a hat she was wearing! It's incredible!'_ thoughts like these roamed my head. She looked _extremely_ beautiful, and I felt my cheeks heat up a little. Elizabeth noticed, since she had a jealous look in her eyes. Oh, if only looks could kill.

"These are the two new maids I was talking about, the ones which you invited." I managed to say that perfectly, despite me dying on the inside of the beautiful girl before me.

I looked at Elizabeth and Alois, with a look and feeling of jealousy myself when Alois put his arm around Azrealla's waist, and she actually _blushed_, though I could barely see it. I wanted to shout at Sebastian to kick him, put I fought and overcame the urge to. After all, we were just going to "pretend to be friends for one night", right? Wrong. He'd get a punishment later, and he'd regret ever touching her. I saw that she became a little bit uncomfortable in his grasp, and I smiled._ 'It'll be fun, beating the shit out of him.'_ I thought, making my smile just a little bit bigger.

She shot me a desperate look with those beautiful green eyes, which were yelling and screaming for help. I was going to, but we had to leave and go already. I sighed, as Elizabeth hugged my arm and tugged on it. We walked into the carriage. We had to take two, though, because five was considered too much people. I was glad Elizabeth would be riding with Alois, but I got kinda mad when he approached Azrealla. He grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes, and she looked into his.

"Would you like to-" he started saying, but I came to the rescue, knowing what would be next, and I wasn't very happy about it.

"Sorry, she's my maid, so she rides in my carriage." I said, annoyance in my voice, as I grabbed Azreallla's hand and walked off with her, leaving a fuming blonde behind. He had no choice but to stomp over to the other carriage, where Elizabeth was already waiting, looking jealous as

"Thank you." she said calmly, not being happy or sad or anything, which totally set me back, as the carriage started to move.

-My POV-

I kept a straight face, not wanting my hair and eyes turning pink, that stood for a lot of happiness, warmness, affection, love, and curiousness, though it would only turn pink because of four. You can guess which ones, right?

The carriage was moving, and silence engulfed the whole carriage, and the only thing to be heard was the trotting of the horses.

"Awkward." I said, getting attention from both Ciel and Jay.

"I know, right?" Jay said, and I "poked" Ciel, because Jay wanted a response from him.

"Sure." was all he said, as he slowly inched away from me.

It wasn't long before we arrived. I followed Jay out of the carriage, someone already awaiting me outside, a huge grin plastered on his face. Alois came over and put his hand on my waist, and I was really getting annoyed. I knew he didn't notice, because he just dragged me inside. This was _not_ going to turn out well.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Oh God, I made 4 necklaces and a bracelet, they're for December 1st, at this sale somewhere. It was my mom's idea, since almost everyone wants one, since I've got a lot of styles and patterns. Anyways, thanks for reading! ~ animeissimplythebest**


	12. Chapter 11

**Ohayio, minna! I've got nothing to say, so enjoy chapter 11!**

* * *

-My POV-

My hand was being held by a perverted bastard, much to my displeasure. I was trying to be calm, and not let any other emotions come over me, because then I'd be answering a bunch of questions about my hair and eyes. I _literally_ wanted to kick Alois, but I forced myself to wait. After all, I had made a deal with Jay not to do that until later. He dragged me over to a table, and, much to my comfort and his displeasure, Elizabeth had dragged Ciel there. I was so glad, and I smiled at him, and he smiled back. The other two noticed, and instantly got fed up and jealous, so Elizabeth grabbed my hand, and Alois grabbed Ciel's arm.

We went outside, where the music was out of our earshot. She finally let go, and faced me.

"Ciel's mine!" she screeched, my ears instantly began to feel like they were bleeding.

"You can keep him if you want then." I stated, and she looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"What?"

"I said you could keep him. You're his fiancee, after all." I said, looking up into the star-filled sky.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed and hugged me. "Let's be friends!"

"Uh... Sure..." I said, not knowing how to respond.

"Yay!" she exclaimed and started jumping and exploding from joy. _'Great.'_ I thought._ 'I have to put up with two jealous people now.'_ I mentally sighed. This was going to be a _long_ night.

"So, I can keep Ciel?"

"Yes." I answered truthfully.

-Ciel's POV-

Azrealla smiled, and I couldn't do anything else except to smile back. Elizabeth and Alois noticed, and Elizabeth grabbed her hand, while Alois grabbed my arm, and we went in totally different directions.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he yelled instantly, when we were outside.

"What? I'm not doing anything."

"Yeah, you are! You're hogging your beautiful maid, and your not sharing! You have Elizabeth as your fiancee already, so back off! She's mine!"

"Okay."

"Huh?"

"You can have her."

"I don't believe you, and if you dare try anything-"

"I won't."

"I still don't believe you, but leave her to me."

"Fine." I said, obviously lying, but no one needed to know that, right?

-Jay's POV-

After Alois had dragged Azrealla inside, Elizabeth doing the same to Ciel, I was left with the butler.

"Hey, Sebastian." I whispered, and succeeded in getting his attention. "Ciel and Azrealla would make a cute couple, don't you think?"

"Ciel already has a fiancee." he said, obviously startled by the question.

"I know but... Never mind, let's go." I said, dragging him inside.

"When do I start playing?" I asked, prepared for anything.

"Soon."

"Well, that's very informing." I said sarcastically, and went back outside. I was walking randomly when I saw Azrealla with Elizabeth, who was squealing, but already leaving.

"See you later." Azrealla said, giving a small wave, and watched Elizabeth go inside. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. This is just kinda boring."

"Great. You wanna play the damned piano?"

"How the fuck is that great? And no, I don't."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because I don't remember how to."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"You can still read notes, though, right?"

"Yeah."

"That's great!"

"How exactly is it great?"

"I got a music sheet!" I said happily, waving it next to my head.

"Uh... Right..." she said, and I burst out laughing from the horrified look on her face.

"You're face was so priceless!"

"That's uh... nice?"

"Why yes, it is."

"Right. Can I see it?" she asked, snatching it right out of my hands.

"You already took it, so why are you asking?"

"I don't really know myself." she said, looking at it with her lime green eyes.

"Oh."

"No." she said, handing back the paper.

"Why not? It's a good song."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"You have _really_ poor taste in music."

"Mean!"

"I got a song!"

"Really? Which one?" I asked, just because.

"Ballad of Mona Lisa."

"Are you gonna sing to it?"

"Maybe, but you've got to play a bunch of flute music first."

"Fine." I said and sighed. She made up her mind, and I couldn't change it.

"Let's go." I said.

"Aw, you're no fun at all."

"Yes, I am! I just don't want to be late."

"Alright." she sighed. "We can change clothes, though, right?"

"Sure." I said, wanting to see what she would create this time. I watched her, as she closed her eyes, until two dresses popped into her hands. She took the blue one, and gave me the green one. They were the same, having sparkles (not too many!) on the top, while the skirt had a different colored lace, hers was white, and mine black, the real colors of our hair.

"It's like we're switching hair colors, isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"I know right?!" she exclaimed, and we changed quickly. No, nobody was there, outside with us.

"And now," she said, "let's change hair colors."

"Seriously?!"

"Yes."

"What colors then?"

"I don't know about you, but I only need emotions." she said, closing her eyes. A second later, she opened them, and they were black with specks of two shades of blue, one of them like Ciel's and the other indigo. Her hair was really long, almost all the way to the floor, in messy black curls, light and dark blue highlights just about everywhere, that looked like they were moving with every step she took.

"What about me?"

"Oh, I don't know." she said, and I sweat-dropped. "Think of a color."

"Okay." I thought for a bit. "How about-"

"Black with red highlights suits you best." she interrupted, with one hand on her chin, and the other holding paint in it.

"But-"

"It's only for tonight. I'll change it tomorrow."

"Fine." I said, as she quickly applied it.

"What does your hair mean?" I asked curiously.

"Right now, black means intense and depressed-"

"Why are you depressed?"

"I'm not. Anyways, the lighter blue indicates that I feel normal, calm and peaceful, the indigo showing that I'm deeply relaxed and happy."

"Oh. Are you done yet?"

"Well, I've been done with your hair for, quite a while now, actually."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You asked me a question."

"Whatever, let's just go."

* * *

**Woah! Over 1,000 words! And, please listen to Ballad of Mona Lisa by Panic! At the Disco. Arigato, minna! ~ animeissimplythebest**


	13. Chapter 12

**Ohaiyo, minna! Did you listen to Ballad of Mona Lisa?! You'd better have. My friend told me I got the personality of Alois wrong... I'm gonna try to fix it. Credit to her ideas! In the next chapters, too. :3 Enjoy chapter 12!**

* * *

-My POV-

I went back inside with Jay, people staring at us and our dresses. I was _so_ happy Alois didn't recognize me! He came up to us though, and asked if we knew where 'a girl with lime green hair and blue-green highlights in her hair wearing a green dress?' and we said no. He looked sad and I kinda felt a little bit bad, but we went to find Ciel and Sebastian. We say them just sitting there, people passing by like crazy. We went over there.

"Hey." we said together at the same time, sat down, and they looked at us.

"Who are you?" Ciel asked with a puzzled look on his face and I giggled, making his cheeks become a bit rosy.

"I'm Jay, and this is Azrealla, who are you?" Jay said sarcastically, and I giggled.

"How?"

"We only changed our hair color." I said.

"Don't forget the dresses." Jay added.

"Oh, yeah..." I trailing off in my thoughts.

"When are you going to perform?" Sebastian asked Jay.

"Before Azrealla. I don't know when, though."

"Huh? I thought Azrealla didn't want to perform."

"She didn't, but I convinced her to."

"Oh."

"If Alois ever comes here, you guys'll hide me, right?" I asked, my blue-specked black eyes closed.

"Sure." All three shrugged.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"So, when do I perform, now or-"

"Little cocky now, aren't we?" I interrupted Jay.

"Yes, very." she said and smiled, not letting it get to her.

"I thought so." I said.

"You're performing now." Sebastian said.

"Huh? What?" Jay asked, as puzzled as a jigsaw.

"You heard him, you're performing." I said with a smirk.

"Don't smirk, you're performing next!"

"What, I am? How did that happen?" I asked, giving her time to face-palm.

"Don't remember?"

"N-"

"Too fucking bad. Just watch Ciel and Alois and make sure they don't kill each other."

"Huh? Why do I hav-"

"Sebastian told me to keep and eye on them, so you have to too."

"But-"

"TOO FUCKING BAD!" she yelled into my ear.

"I'M NOW DEAF!" I yelled back, while the two nobles and their butlers were looking at us like, what the hell? I grunted while she left, and the area around me instantly became gloomy and dark, and it started thundering outside,_ 'Storms!'_ I thought. _'They totally describe how I feel right now...'_

-Jay's POV-

Sebastian had requested me to look after the young master and the blond pervert, but I gave that job to Azrealla for now. I went up to where I was supposed to play, and took my flute out of its case. I began to play a song, ( Amazing flute music - Youtube- by: TheBilalKhan) and I just let the music flow out of the flute, its melody in everyone's ears, because they have never heard something like it before. As I played on the silver flute, I was pretty happy nobody recongnized me, especially Elizabeth. Poor Azrealla has to fight with her over someone. I smiled and continued playing. I played for what seemed like a countless and endless eternity, but I finished a song and say Azrealla signal me. I smiled. She started coming over, and I packed up my flute.

"It's your turn, better not disappoint anyone." I whispered smirking.

"Oh, shut up. I never agreed to this." she whispered back angrily, her eyes flashing a bright red for a split-second, but luckily nobody noticed.

"You did, you just don't remember." I whispered, and was gone before she could yell at me in public. I guess she felt everybody's eager eyes look at her from behind, because she just sighed and went over to the black piano. She played about some songs she actually knew, (Piano Song by: Meiko, Eight Hundred by: Miku Hatsune - in Japanese - and Fur Elise by: Beethoven, and Moonlight Sonata: by Beethoven) and the rest were just about the same, or ones that she invented before, or just now, singing to some of them, making some people cry because of some sad songs she performed.

When I had gotten to the two nobles, their butlers, and one fiancee, they all congratulated me. But that was before she started playing and singing. Now they were mesmerized by her, and I knew they were probably like that when I was playing. I smiled. It wasn't long before she started playing the Ballad of Mona Lisa (by Panic! At the Disco), and some people were listening to the song and her words, others were dancing, even though it wasn't really classical.

Elizabeth had asked - uh, forced - Ciel to dance with her, while Alois had a weird expression, and I literally thought he was going to rape someone or something like that. I watched him go to Claude and whisper something to him, then he came back to me.

"May I have this dance with you?" he asked, as he extended his hand to me.

"How can I say no to noble's request?" I asked, and took his hand. We went and danced, the whole time I was sneaking looks at Ciel, because Azrealla was too damn busy playing the piano and singing. She had probably not even noticed the people who were dancing around her, most likely because she had her eyes closed, and switched the song (to The Fray's song, How to Save a Life). She started singing to it, people just whispering stuff about it. I overheard somebody's conversation.

"What kind of music is this?" some woman asked.

"I don't know, but it's beautiful." another said, holding a handkerchief to the corner of one eye, before switching to another.

We danced until she finished the song, and they asked for an encore. She agreed and played her last song (Apologize by: One Republic and Timbaland) and sang to it. Her heavenly voice was still in everyone's ears as she began to finish, and everyone was just about ready to leave. Well, except for her Ciel and Alois, and their butlers, and me. We watched as everyone slowly left.

* * *

**Hey, how was it?! About a thousand and a half (more than) have read my story! Happiness in my room! I'm goig to start the next chapter, so arigato for reading this, minna, and look up the songs! ~ animeissimplythebest**


	14. Chapter 13

**Next chapter! Chapter 13, so enjoy! (Or at least try to.)**

* * *

-Jay's POV-

I watched as everyone except for our group left. The group consisting two nobles and their butlers, while Azrealla and I were the only girls. I knew Azrealla still wanted to play another song, but there was no guitar for her song.

"Can't you just think of it?" I asked, while seeing her pout.

"No. I don't want people finding out what our powers are."

"I guess you're right." I said, and looked the my left, where Azrealla now was, drinking tea that she made appear. On the other side of the room, to the right, Alois was approaching Ciel. _'Oh crap.'_ I thought, as I started walking over there._ 'Oh shit.'_ I thought as Alois was closer and closer to him, and I kinda ran. _'Oh fuck!'_ was my final thought as I ran over to Alois who had embraced Ciel, most likely going to rape him. I threw the flute case at his head, and didn't miss. Some of his teeth were knocked out of his mouth, blood covering the floor. Claude went to defend his master, while Sebastian did the same to his own. I was somehow caught up in the middle of this now, while Azrealla was just sitting there... and drinking tea?!

-My POV-

Teeth and blood were scattered all over the floor. I was drinking peppermint tea, because I found a big difference between peppermint tea and mint tea. I liked both, but whatever. I just watched as Jay was caught up in this whole mess, Claude trying to hurt Sebastian, while Alois was trying to molest Ciel, both of them were taking turns to try and hit Jay. I was basically invisible. Until I burned my tongue on the tea.

"Damn it!" I said, somehow catching everyone's attention. "Uh... Continue please, I didn't mean to interrupt." I said with a smile.

"Are you fucking serious?" Jay yelled.

"Yeah. I am." I said, but stood up. "Look, we wouldn't be in this mess if we had already left, and if Alois wasn't gay."

"I am not!" he yelled.

"You are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are not."

"Are too! Damn it!" he cursed, and Jay and I laughed. Once the laughter died down, Alois and Claude were trying to hurt me.

"I never did anything to you guys, god damn it!" I yelled, dodging everything Claude threw at me, kicks, punches, and even silver wear. I had _totally_ forgot about Alois, until he hugged me from behind. He hugged me so tightly, that I couldn't move.

"Nice maid I've got here, right Ciel?" he asked, still holding on to me. Before he could protest, yell, or order Sebastian to do anything, Alois was punched in the face by Jay. I guess it hurt him pretty badly, because he let me go and fell onto the floor.

"Nice." I said smiling, and high-fived her smiling.

"You bitch!" he yelled, and called Claude over, and he came to Jay. He tried punching and kicking and such, but he could barely lay a finger on her. He got her sometimes, but very rarely. But I couldn't help her. Alois had come back and held me still again... in an awkward position... on the floor... with him on top of me.

"Get off me!" I said, trying to get out of his grasp. But it was useless. He was stronger, and had the upper hand.

"I won't." he whispered, geting closer and closer to my face until I could feel his breath. I kicked him, and just like Ciel, he whimpered in pain, but he flew up, and landed onto me again before I could move. This time, my face has next to the ground, and I was lying on my stomach.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" I asked, after he held both of my hands to my back.

"No."

"Why not."

"Because, Ciel already has two maids, and I only have one." he said, and my eyes widened.

"Stop!" I heard Jay yell to Claude, and he _actually_ stopped.

"What the hell are you doing?!" the pervert holding me yelled, and got his reply.

"Obeying and order."

"But I'm telling you to fight!"

"I can't move."

"Huh?!" the pervert asked with such a confused face, I smiled. Then giggled. Then it turned into full blown laughter. Everyone was just looking at me like, the fuck's wrong with you?

"Get Alois off of Azrella." I heard Jay command Claude.

"Yes, ma'am." he responded. Next thing I knew, he wasn't adding any weight and pressure to me anymore, and my laughter died down, while Alois and Claude fighting verbally about why he disobeyed. Something was throw at Alois, and Jay quickly ran up to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked with fake worry.

"Yes." he responded.

"Good." she said and punched his face. He fell close to me, and I went over to him.

"Are you alright?" I asked, touching his now cherry-red cheek. He nodded, and I helped him up. I smiled, before kicking his chest, sending him flying out the window. The shattered glass was covered in red liquid, obviously blood.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"We have to figure out why he obeyed me." Jay said, and I groaned.

"Why were you drinking tea in the middle of a fight?!" she yelled.

"Because I can, so too fucking bad."

"Hmpf." and with that, we left.

I knew that Claude had caught Alois outside, because there was only a puddle of blood left on the ground.

* * *

**Did you guys enjoy this? I don't know your opinion, so either leave a review, or click on my poll. It says the poll is on my profile, so... yeah. Anyways, wait patiently for the next chapter! ~animeissimplythebest**


	15. Chapter 14

**Ohaiyo, minna! Thank you to all the people who actually read this! Enjoy chapter 14! Credit to my friend(s) for every single chapter.**

* * *

-My Dream (yes, I will write dreams sometimes); Third person POV -

= The Little Celebration - were everyone is obviously high. =

"Now, Ciel, let us tipthrow(tiptoe) through the tulips!" Jay yelled.

"Okay!" replied a drunk Ciel.

"NO!" Azrealla yelled, "Tipthrow trough the tulips with me!"

"I'll do it with both of you!" he shouted, and they all held hands and went to the field of tulips.

They left without Sebastian, who was in the corner making love to a cat. Grell joins him, but makes love to "his Bassy," who is too obsorbed with the cat to notice. Alois was giving Claude a lap dance. All this while Madam Red and Elizabeth were licking each others faces. Finny, Bardroy, and Mey-Rin were all standing there with shocked expressions.

"I wanna lick and eat a unicorn!" Azrealla yelled.

"I want to eat pork fried chicken!" Ciel yelled.

"I wanna lick Ciels' face!" Jay yelled.

"No, I wanna!" Azrealla yelled back.

""I wanna marry a chicken!" they all yelled.

- End Dream - Jay's POV-

I was asleep until _someone_ across the room yelled something about marrying a chicken._ 'What the hell?!'_ I thought, throwing my shoe, which hit her right on the face.

"What the fuck was that for?!" she screamed, after she had fell off her bed face-flat onto the floor.

"I am not a morning person."

"I'm not either!" yelled the now red haired girl, who had bright streaks of a peridot green, same with her eyes and the specks.

"Calm the fuck down. You know what would happen if Ciel and Sebastian or anyone else would find out?"

"I don't care, son!" she yelled.

"Uh... Right..."

"Well, this is awkward... Do you want me to color your hair?"

"Blue with black streaks."

"Alright." she sighed, and colored my hair.

- Time Skip; My POV -

"Nothing interesting is happening!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Well, the whole world doesn't need to hear that, now do they?"

"Yes, they do."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Where're Ciel and Sebastian?"

"I don't know."

"I'm so bored!" I whined, receiving a slap in return.

"Don't whine." she said, and I started laughing. "Are you high?"

"I think I might be!" I said between laughs, and she had a hard time knowing what I was saying.

"Uh yeah..."

"Yeah!" I said, laughing about every single god damned thing in the world.

"Uh..."

- Jay's POV-

I thought Azrealla was high on oxygen, it happened, though very rarely._ 'I just have to calm her down and wait for them to return.'_ I thought. How did I get into this mess, you might ask? Well, when she was doing my hair, she drank some liquid, that might have been vodka, though she's underage. Maybe it was sake. Who knows, really?

"Can you give me the drink you had before?"

"Sure!" she yelled, laughing her ass off for no reason. And there appeared a bottle of something. And I drank it. Regrettably.

- Ciel's POV-

I had went outside to the town with Sebastian and it was already cold and dark. I wondered what Jay and Azrealla were doing. I was probably going to find out sooner or later, but I preferred sooner. As I got out from the horribly silent carriage, I saw a knife being thrown at the window.

"Who the hell are you?!" Azrealla yelled, a look of confusion on her cute face.

"I'm the owner of the mansion." I yelled back.

"What mansion?! We're on a train!" she yelled back.

"Huh?" I whispered, wondering what had happened. Then, it hit me. She was drunk._ Really_ drunk. I wondered if Jay was drunk too. I went inside, going upstairs to their room. I opened the door, just to see them look up, and they were practically half-naked - only wearing a tank top and really short shorts. (No, he doesn't know what shorts or tank tops are, I'm just telling you what they're actually wearing.) I blushed a _tiny_ bit, maybe because I've never seen peope wearing stuff like this before. I didn't really know what to say. They came up to us, Sebastian and I.

"Hello there." Azrealla whispered in my ear, already hugging me tightly, and I knew how she felt when Alois had done that to her. I saw Jay hugging Sebastian, too. Azrealla kissed me and fell asleep, right on top of my, and Jay had done the same. But we couldn't get up. They were too heavy.

* * *

**These chapters just get smaller and smaller O.o at lest I feel that way. Listen to Nightcore, Skillet, Three Days Grace, Panic! At the Disco, and My Chemical Romance! ~ animeissimplythebest**


	16. Chapter 15

**Happy Friday! Yeah- no. I got red hair spray on the bottom of my hair. Anyways, enjoy chapter 15! **

* * *

- My POV-

I woke up, next to someone. I turned my head to see their face. It was Ciel. I was lying next to Ciel. In a bed. I was going to scream at him and push him, but he was sleeping soundly, and I didn't want to wake him up. I sat up and looked down to see what I was wearing. I was wearing a big over-sized T-shirt and shorts. I shivered. It was cold as fuck. I slowly got up, trying not to make any noise, and went straight to my room.

I got inside, and looked around. There were no clothes. _'Shit!'_ I thought, slapping myself mentally. I imagined some warm clothes and put them on. It was weird though, I had to imagine more and more clothes about every hour. We were getting a tour. Again, I think. Oh fucking well. I don't remember anything from the last one, if there ever was one. This house is just too damn big.

- Time Skip -

I was walking around the house with everyone else, meaning all the people who work/live in the mansion. I sneezed. About five times, actually. I coughed, too. Everyone stopped walking and looked and me, after I started shivering like crazy.

"What?" I asked confused as hell.

"Are you sick?" Jay asked.

"No, I'm not." I answered.

"Yeah, you are." Jay said, and I answered back immediately.

"No! You the hell would you think that?!"

"Um, you're wearing five sweaters, four jackets, and a huge fur coat. And, you're still cold."

"Well, then... Uh... I don't really know what to say."

"How about you go to your room and rest?"

"Fine." I sighed leaving.

- Jay's POV-

I watched Azrealla leave.

"We shouldn't wake her up." I said, and everyone had confused expressions on their faces, even Sebastian.

"Why?" they all asked simultaneously.

"Because, if you wake her up when she's sick, there's a huge possibility you'll get thrown out the window, unless she has a really bad fever, then she can barely move." I answered in one sentence.

"But who'll make dinner, then?" I asked.

"You." Ciel said, pointing to me.

"Huh?"

"I said 'you.'"

"I know, but-"

"No buts, just go make dinner. Anything is fine." he said, and I knew he'd rather have Azrealla make dinner. It was always so delicious.

"Alright." I sighed, and left to make dinner. I don't know how to make anything. I wish Azrealla could make dinner instead of me. Maybe I should check on her, see if she actually went to sleep. I sighed and went upstairs.

As I got closer and closer to the room, I heard music. I sighed again. She was playing "Stubborn Love" by the Lumineers on a guitar she probably imagined. I opened the door slowly and quietly, standing in shock when I saw her hair. It reached all the way to the floor, but it was silver with black streaks every other strand. I've never seen her hair like this before. Usually, black meant she was depressed, but her she was, playing an awesome song. She had white music notes appearing somewhere in her hair once in a while, which also made me confused. Her hair never did that. Ever. I guess she noticed my presence because she stopped playing.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in an annoyed and irritated voice.

"Could you, um, cook dinner?" I asked in a voice that wasn't too cheerful and hopeful, because if it was, she'd kill me. I heard her sigh.

"What? You can't cook dinner? Fine." she said in a bothered tone, obviously in a bad mood now, told by her hair and eye color: very dark red, with peridot green streaks/specks. She looked at me so harshly, I thought something._ 'If only looks could kill.'_ And with that we hurried down stairs.

We went around the house, I was leading her to the kitchen. We got there in about a minute or two. She opened the door, looked inside, and immediately closed it.

"What?" I asked, receiving a mad and some-what annoyed look from her.

"We have a guest." she said, and I knew she wanted someone dead or hurt, just 'cause she's always like this when she's angry.

I opened the door and looked inside. I gasped. Inside the kitchen, everything was pink and sparkly. I knew instantly why she was in an even worse mood. It was because someone had come. They decorated almost everything pink and sparkly, and I thought I heard Azrealla curse under her breath every few minutes.

"So, what the hell do you want for dinner?" she asked, still irritated, mad, annoyed, and all that shit.

"Anything." I said, copying what Ciel had told me before.

Pizza appeared on the tale before me, with chocolate cake, that had whipped cream, hot fudge inside, and cherries. The cherries were on every stack of whipped cream.

"I'm going to bed." Azrealla said yawning, and taking a slice of pizza and two pieces of cake.

"She eats way too much." I said, sighing. She probably doesn't want to see the guest. She doesn't want to see Elizabeth.

* * *

**What do you think? I LOVE "Stubborn Love" by the Lumineers! Listen to it! ~ animeissimplythebest**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello! Next chapter! Enjoy chapter 16!**

* * *

- My POV -

I went up to my room, bumping into someone on the way. I extended my hand to help Ciel, and the eye-patched boy took it. I smiled. He smiled back.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" he asked, putting his hand on my forehead to see if I have a fever. I saw him blush a little, and I smiled inside my head.

"Yeah. But Jay asked my to make dinner so I did..."

"Oh. Okay then." he said, before his eyes went wide. "Is that chocolate cake?"

"Yeah. It's downstairs in the kitchen, unless _someone_ ate it all." I replied, before passing him and quickly going upstairs to my room. I didn't want to see Elizabeth, and I wanted to read the _Fairy Tail _manga. I love it, and I ran all the way there. I wondered if Jay ate all the cake. _'She'd better not.'_ I thought frowning. _'I want some for tomorrow._

- Jay's POV -

I was left with the cake, when suddenly Ciel burst into the kitchen. Why? I wouldn't know. He would never do that. Even for the chocolate cake which I gave him, the piece he so eagerly ate. I didn't know why. Maybe it was because Azrealla had made it, and she makes great desserts, especially chocolate cake with fudge. Or maybe a different reason? It practically melted in your mouth. My mouth was already watering just thinking about it. I couldn't it yet, though. I had to set up the table, wait for Elizabeth and everyone else, and eat dessert after the pizza. They probably never ate pizza, so this would be their first time. I sighed. This would take some getting used to.

I heard music from upstairs and sighed. She just never learns, does she? She was probably reading... _Fairy Tail_! I got jealous instantly and went upstairs, avoiding everyone because I didn't really have a good explanation. I got to the stairs and practically ran upstairs, until I got to the room. I opened the door, only to see her listening to music on a laptop and, sure enough, reading _Fairy Tail_.

"There's internet connection?! Is it fast?!" I asked confused.

"These are things I thought of. It's really fast, and there's free wifi." she answered scrolling down on her laptop, because she was obviously on Facebook.

"Cool! Can I have a laptop, too?!"

"I'll give you a laptop, okay?"

"Yeah!" I said, bursting with joy on the inside when she gave me one. We both sat down and were watching anime, reading manga, or being on Facebook for a long time, and when I looked outside, it was dark.

"They're probably looking for you." Azrealla said.

"Well, you're coming with me, then." I said.

"Hey?! Wha-" she didn't finish her sentence because I was dragging her on the floor, though she stood up before we got out of the room anyways.

"What do they're doing?" I asked her, letting her go.

"Well, I think Elizabeth is trying to molest Ciel just about now, and I don't know about anyone else, though." she replied.

We were walking downstairs, when she stopped me.

"Huh? What?" I asked confused.

"This whole house is pink and sparkly." she said, being in a bad mood all over again. "We'll need a lot of dark paint, then."

"Why?"

"We're gonna paint the house back how it was, or make it more gothic."

"Sounds good." I said.

"I know, right?!"

"Yep."

"Great. Now, what colors do we make the walls?"

"A dark color."

"I know, but which one?!"

"Dark green would work..."

"Or dark blue..."

"Or black!" we both exclaimed at the same time.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"I might be thinking what you're thinking but I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm thinking about making the walls black with blood red designs on them."

"Cool."

"Yeah. It'll be like Jeff the Killer was here."

"Okay, then let's go-"

"Tipthrow through the tulips!" she finished my sentence, and even though I wasn't going to say that, I agreed anyways.

"Right. Anyways-"

"I already thought of it all." she exclaimed, giving me the paint and the brush.

* * *

**End! Double chapters, because I didn't update yesterday. Sorry! ~ animeissimplythebest**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello! No reviews? Oh well. Watch ****_Alice in the Country of Hearts_****! It's a great anime movie! Stupid pedophile, though... *cough* *cough* Peter White... *cough* *cough***

* * *

- Jay's POV -

I've been painting this damned house for hours with Azrealla. She truly was, no help at all. She just gave me paint, a brush, and made music. I mean, seriously?! Can't she help with this shit?!

"Are you ever gonna help or are you just gonna play a guitar, lazy ass?!" I exclaimed, whacking her with my paint brush, and she got covered in black and red paint. It looked like she killed someone, she was covered in the black paint, and had drops of red splattered all over.

"I'm just gonna play some random shit on the guitar, obviously." she said sticking her tongue out at me.

"Are you serious?!" I asked, pretty annoyed.

"Well... Yeah. I'm not good at painting, so-"

"I'll make the rest of your life torture!" I yelled quietly.

"I'll be looking forward to that." she said before bursting out laughing._ 'Is she high on air again?'_ I thought and sighed. This would probably happen a lot.

"So. What now-" I asked, but I was just so rudely interrupted. Emo corners.

"Shut you face!" she exclaimed and smacked my face. _'Ow...'_ I thought, and listened to whatever she heard. I only heard a bunch of meows, but I guess she heard more than just that, because she stood up and started looking around for its source. She was gone before I could stop her.

- My POV -

I heard the cat talking. Not what it was saying, just talking. I had just left Jay when I tripped on the stairs and fell on top of someone. I didn't really want to know who it was, but I opened my eyes anyways. It was ...

- The Cat's POV -

I was just meowing, and I had finally gotten away from the hands of a whore. Guess who? You know, the idiotic blonde who has OCD about everything being "cute" "cute" and more "cute." That's what drove me crazy. I want her to go to hell! So anyways, I just sat there and spoke a bunch of curses and insults, wanting Azrealla to come look for me. I'm too lazy to look for her myself, you know? I saw her "walking" as she turned the corner, and she had bumped into ...** (How mad would you have been if I finished her?! xD)** Alois Trancy? The fuck he doing here? Isn't he supposed to be like, looking for people to rape? Is he gonna rape Ciel?

I thought about it. It could happen. But why's he here, God damn it! I hate mysteries. I looked up again. I gasped. Alois was already leading her away. Huh?! That was _not_ supposed to happen. I sighed and scurried after them. I wonder what Ciel would say and think when he found out. This was _not_ going to end well.

- My POV -

The sick pervert had been in the house the whole time! I think. I imagined people reading this. I shuddered. Dear person, I don't know why you're reading this. Anyways, he was just leading me some place, we were going downstairs to where everyone was. _'Shit!'_ I cursed in my thoughts. I actually managed to break free and I made a run for it. I picked up the cat and ran, as fast as I could with someone behind me. Up until I reached my room, that is. I went inside, locked the door, and sat behind my bed, that way, if he were to come in, he wouldn't see me at all.

I sat in the complete silence of the room, not paying any attention to that blond door-banger. I was a little bit afraid when he stopped. This reminded me of a creepy story I read. The person inside actually opened the door and got killed, with blood everywhere. So, I knew better and just kept sitting there. I almost peed myself when the banging returned but this time, it sounded like knives were being thrown at the door. I was scared again when it stopped. My heart was racing fast.

I heard muffled screams but chose to ignore them. I had no fucking clue what the hell was happening out there, but I'd really want to know. Oh well. I wasn't going to open the door and be raped. That's just disgusting anyways, you know? So I sat there, and listened to the knives being thrown and the screams piercing through the night.

* * *

**How was it? I was supposed to go to religion class at 4:00, but my dad stayed at work an hour longer. Arigato! ~ animeissimplythebest**


	19. Chapter 18

**I love the Blood Twins! So cute! Anyways, chapter 18... We've been through a lot together, haven't we? Enjoy this chapter (18)! I'm eating ramen. :D So mouthwatering! **

* * *

- Jay's POV-

I don't know what happened, once I lost sight of Azrealla, I ran puzzled as fuck behind her. I saw someone dragging her, before realizing who it was. And when I did, I immediately wanted to help. But she had said when "we" were painting, that 'whatever happens, you stay and paint the house, okay?' and it sickened me. I pondered over the thought or a moment and looked over there again, only to find those two gone. And with a sigh, I got back to painting.

I wondered,_ 'What the hell is he doing here?'_ but I wouldn't receive and answer from myself.

I heard the sound of running and I looked above me. The walls were red, even though the were black before, and they were dry. But now? The red paint flowed slowly down the wall. I touched the paint and sniffed it. I gasped. The so called "paint," had a metallic scent. Which could only mean one thing. It was blood. I looked up to see it coming from the rooms above. It dripped slowly and steadily, and had a musical rhythm. Though it sounded as if it was a broken record - it kept replaying the same few notes, all of them being identical.

I looked up again, and say more and more red. It was as if the whole house was bleeding. I stood up and walked around. Everywhere I looked, I could see red._ 'Boy, Grell would be happily want to see this,'_ I thought, but now wasn't the time to be cracking horrible jokes to myself. I wanted to run, run downstairs, or at least into the normal world, where some people thought an otaku was weird.

I ran from one hall to another, and I heard a door being locked upstairs. I looked up, for the millionth time. Even with all the red blood, I knew it was Azrealla's room. It was mine also, technically, but you get the point. I wanted to run up but something forced me to stay just about where I was - screams. They were so blood curling, that I was frozen in place. I didn't want to look behind me, so I pressed my back against the now-bloody wall. I felt my back become wet again.

I looked up again, hearing more blood curling screams, this time something that sounded like knives being thrown replaced the sound of pounding on the door. I saw more and more blood, and thought about Azrealla. She's caught up in this mess, and it was all my fault. I went downstairs hurriedly, but jumped half a centimeter when I heard thunder. I looked outside. My eyes widened. There was blood all over the place. _'What the fuck happened, a massacre?!'_ I thought. I quickly hurried downstairs, though. I needed to get Sebastian, and maybe Ciel. They probably weren't gonna help us anyways, well Sebastian might, but I could command him. After all, I commanded Claude and he listened. It's like I have control over demons.

- My POV -

The screams stopped, or so I thought, because I fell asleep,on the floor. I didn't want to wake up, but had an awesome dream. What about, you might ask? I forgot. And you wanna know the worst part? About how I woke up? If no, to fucking bad. If yes, then I'll tell you.

I woke up... BY SNEEZING! God, I sneezed, right? Well, there were no tissues, and I had a fever._ 'This is just great.'_ I thought sarcastically, _'and I never got to finish painting. Oh shit! It's morning! Fuck, fuck, fuck...'_ and I had a bunch of more curse words in my head.

I stood up. I went to the door, and put my hand on the door handle. **(Whatever it's called!)** I hesitated. I don't want to open it. And I stood there, and it seemed that I was standing there for hours. I heard something in back of me._ 'Don't look back! Don't look back!'_ I told myself in my head, but didn't agree with the warning. I turned slowly around and looked at the window. And, though it was dark outside, there was a crack of lighting that scared the living shit out of me, and I saw someone outside.

My eyes widened at the next crack of lightning. Whatever it was, I didn't want to see it, and it was gone after the third lighting strike. And I didn't want to meet it either, for it had left a bloody hand print on the window.

* * *

**Horror? Not so much, really. Basically just blood everywhere... For now, my friends, but it might change soon... ~ animeissimplythebest**


	20. Chapter 19

**Can you believe it's the 19th chapter?! I can't. Enjoy!**

* * *

- My POV -

I looked out the window. A bloody, crimson red hand print was on the window. It was still wet. I knew that, though I didn't touch it, instead I saw the red fluid dripping. I took a step to the window. My feet were wet, and I looked down. On the floor, was blood, it was wet, and it was everywhere. It was on the floor, the ceiling, the furniture.

"Why the hell is there blood everywhere?" I whispered to myself in disbelief, after I had gasped.

_'Who knows?'_ a voice said behind me.

"Huh? Who's there?" I asked and spun around, trying to search for the source.

_'You don't have to know anything. I won't kill anyone here... Yet...'_ I heard it whisper the last part, as if it was right next to my ear. But there was nothing, and it was gone.

- Jay's POV -

I "walked" down the stairs, a bit hurriedly. I saw Elizabeth screeching like a monkey before starting to cry and run away form here.

"This house isn't cute anymore!" she had yelled, but that was before. Now, I had to get someone to open the door to my room. I would go and ask Azrealla to open it, after all the screaming I heard, I don't think that's actually possible. I don't think they were her screams, though.

I looked at the ceiling. There was no red blood on it. It wasn't dripping slowly and steadily, sounding like a broken record at the same time. There were no blood curling screams. There was no sound of knives being thrown. There was no sound of pounding on the door. There was no metallic scent.

I turned and went back up the staircase. I walked and walked, confused about how there was no more blood there. When I arrived, I took in a view I would never forget. It was clean and spotless, everything looked how it did before Elizabeth came.

I ran across the hall, and up the next staircase to my room. I arrived, and I knocked loudly on the wooden door. I heard something shift inside, maybe Azrealla, but if yes, then why wasn't she opening the door?

"Azrealla," I called, "It's me. Jay. Open up the fucking door before I kick it." I heard muffled sounds coming to the door.

The next second, I saw Azrealla somehow covered in blood, just up to the waist. I looked at her. She had black soulless eyes, which seemed to go through me, as if I wasn't there at all. Her black eyes and hair indicated that she was most likely a bit scared, serious, and intense. Behind her I saw a blood-covered room, with blood all over the place. It was dripping from the ceiling, and the walls, but I didn't understand. She isn't afraid of blood, unless she somehow developed a phobia in a week.

"What happened?" I asked, and immediately regretting it. She looked at me with the same cold eyes as before. There were no emotions in there, not even a little. She didn't say anything, just grabbed my hand. She led me to the window, and I sorta understood. There was a big, bloody hand print on the window, and it was slowly drying. Its color was a deep crimson, and reminded me of a crimson flower, more specifically, a rose. _'Whatever happened, she obviously doesn't want to tell me.'_ I thought.

I looked closer at the crimson red hand print. I gasped. It was on the side of the window, the side inside, meaning someone could have came here and left it on the inside, before sneaking out the window.

But this still didn't make any sense. Everything was red and bloody, I know that. Why was there blood all over the place? Why, why, why?!

* * *

**Done! Halleluia! 07-Ghost is a really great manga. Anime too, but it stops with the evil character saying, "This is only the beginning." xD Anyways, use the Chibi Maker on Deviantart and create an avatar. Or Facebook profile picture. Something like that. ~ animeissimplythebest **


	21. Chapter 20

**Woah! I didn't think I'd actually make this chapter today. I was looking for a Halloween costume with my mom. It's form Spirit Halloween, and it's called, "Guilty Conscience." If you search it on Google Images, it should be the first one to pop up. The blonde, okay? Enjoy chapter 20!**

* * *

- Next Week; Jay's POV -

Everyone's been quiet since last week. Everyone was "on patrol" like mall cops or something. Except Azrealla. She was the only one who was being quiet about the whole thing. She didn't know who did it, or she knew but didn't want to tell. She hasn't spoken to anyone, not even me. Everyone's worried. She walks around looking like an old, dusty and creepy photograph. She has looked the same way, the same way she looked when I had found her. Black hair, and those same black soulless eyes. It was pretty creepy, but she walked around with her head down, so no one could actually see them. She could glare and silence anyone, even the toughest person alive. She didn't mind.

I walked downstairs, going to eat dinner. _'Yes! Finally!'_ I thought, running down the stairs happily as I could be. Then I stopped and almost fell. _'Azrealla.'_ I thought. _'She hasn't been eating anything for the past week!'_ I was going to run to my room but stopped. She could have been just imagining food and stuff, using that weird power of hers.

I walked downstairs _again_. I went and ate dinner, which wasn't the best, because Azrealla made the best dinner. But she rarely got out of her room, and if she did and someone would ask (like Ciel or Sebastian), she'd give a black-eyed glare that seemed to make everyone cringe away in fear. She was left alone a bit, but everyone tried to _at least_ make her say a word. But she didn't say anything. She wouldn't. Why? Nobody knew. She didn't listen to what you were going to say, she would just walk past you without saying a single word.

I sighed and walked upstairs to the study room. The temperature had lowered very quickly, seeing it was October, though Azrealla and I were the only ones that knew. I imagined Halloween, then Thanksgiving, Christmas, then New Years. I don't think I'd miss it, seeing as Azrealla could imagine everything. Except for Halloween. Unless we'd somehow introduce everyone to it. I don't know, I just don't know.

I heard a soft purring noise, and I turned my head just enough to see Azrealla stroking the cat. It was rare now, for the cat to purr. It didn't purr, even when Sebastian was there, stroking its fur gently, or nuzzling it with his cheek. I walked on though, not understanding how she could be so nice to animals, and so cruel to us. I opened the door.

"Hello?" I asked, seeing Ciel inside.

"Yes?" he answered, and I wasn't expecting that coat of politeness in his voice. It sounded kind of weird, now that I heard and thought about it.

"Uh. Just wanted to stop by."

"Huh?" he raised an eyebrow, obviously confused as fuck. "What the hell for?!"

"To say 'hi!'" I said and ran out the door, before he could throw a shoe at me. Wait, no, no, no, no, no! Shoes are _my_ thing his can be... books?

I hurried outside. I saw someone. With a match. Trying to burn the house.

"No! Stop it!" I yelled, and wanted to kick their gut. But they ignored me, and set the house on fire from the_ outside_. How the hell do you that with all the wind blowing around?!

Everyone must have felt smoke from inside the building, because they were all soon outside - well almost all of them.

"Someone get Azrealla! She's still inside!" Ciel yelled. We looked at him.

"Since when do you care about anyone but yourself, you selfish bastard?" a similar voice said behind us and we all turned and looked behind us. The voice was Azrealla's, and her eyes and hair were a peridot green with red. She was pissed _and_ irritated.

"I don't." he lied.

"Yeah, then maybe I should be someone else's maid instead?" she said, frowning upon him. Before he could say a word, she turned and ran away. Away form us. Away from the mansion. Away from her friends.

_'Stop it!'_ I screamed in my head and closed my eyes, hoping the fire would stop. Everyone around me gasped, I opened my eyes and also gasped. The fire was gone. But so was Azrealla.

"Was it really worth it?!" I yelled at him, who shook his head.

"No."

"Well then, we have to look for her now, don't we?"

"I guess so." he said, and we went back inside the building, all of us imagining the different places she could work as a maid at.

* * *

**Done! Took me about an hour. "This is so short though!" you might yell at me, but I'll just ignore you. What does the fox say?! To all the people who say that, the fox says, "fuck you." ~ animeissimplythebest**


	22. Chapter 21

**I'm so badass I dropped that thun thun thun. Enjoy chapter 21.**

* * *

- Two Days Later; Jay's POV -

Azrealla had left, and now there was no happiness at all in this house. Even when she was depressed during the past week, it had a little bit of happiness, not a lot. But now, everyone was depressed. Nobody talked to anyone else. If you did, it was only to give or accept and order. We were supposed to get Azrealla back, but nobody knew where she could be out on the streets right now, looking for a job, or doing something else. But who knew? No one.

We almost forgot about her when Jack the Ripper killed some people. We still kept her in the back of our heads, but we didn't really do anything. I knew that we would do something after "solving" the Jack the Ripper case. I, of course, knew the answer. I did go and tell Ciel, but he didn't really seem to believe me.

They were going to have find out who Jack the Ripper was one way or another, so I would just have to wait. I don't really want Madame Red to die, but I don't want to meddle with the future.

Anyways, it was as if she was the puzzle piece that held everything together in this mansion, but I knew they'd forget about her sooner or later. And when that would happen, I don't know what I'd do. There was no love. There was no friendship. There was no anything nice.

Ciel and Sebastian had left about an hour ago, going to the town. I didn't really want to go, so I didn't.

The room where all the blood had been is still filled with it. Nobody opens it, and even if you try cleaning it, the blood appears after an hour or two. So, everyone just ignored it and walked past it, even though there might have been a clue there on what had happened, and what had driven Azrealla out of this house she once called, "home."

Well, the so called, "home," was just a house now. I bumped into people sometimes to start a conversation. Except Ciel. I didn't want to be fired. O.o So I stayed quiet the whole time, and everyone else did, also.

Where the hell had she gone?

* * *

**READ THIS! Okay, so I have "writer's block," and can't think of anything to write. So, I WILL MAKE A SEQUEL, in about a week or two. I'm sorry, but that's just how it has to be. I have _no idea_how many people actually read this. If you want the sequel, it will be up maybe, after November? Mybe before that. Check every week, or every half week. Thank you, for sticking with me through all of this. There _will _ be a sequel, so don't kill me. ~ animeissimplythebest**


End file.
